La Gamer (Fan Fic Rubius)
by GeekyJugadora
Summary: Odio a las chicas...Son tontas y feas... Alguna vez has escuchado algun niño pequeño decirte eso. Pero lo que no te esperas es que un hombre de 24 años, llamado Rubén Doblas, siente lo mismo. Pero lo que él no sabe que toda su vida cambiara con solo una broma por internet.


Odio a las chicas... Son feas y pesadas... Alguna vez habrás escuchado algún niño pequeño decir eso. Pero lo que estoy seguro es que nunca habrás visto es un hombre de 24 años que diga eso. Ese hombre soy yo, me llamo Rubén Doblas. O mejor llámame Rubius. Soy un youtuber. El más famoso de España. A mi me encanta este trabajo, no tengo que levantarme temprano, lo hago cuando quiero y lo mejor de todo es que me divierto.

Ahora tenia planeado hacer un nuevo vídeo de chatroulette. Me encantaba trolear a las personas por internet y después hacerles creer que tenia un retraso mental. Solo con decir eso sueno raro. Pero es verdad, aunque solo troleo a extranjeros porque los Españoles me reconocerían.

-¿Que' haceh?- Me pregunta mi gran amigo Mangel (No le beso el culo con lo de _Gran_)

-¡Nada, voy a hacer un vídeo troleando a la gente!- Le conteste riéndome un poquito.

-Yo me voh con Isabel al centroh- me dijo Mangel abriendo la puerta. Isabel es su novia, es...¿Guay? Pero no hecho mucho caso. Mangel cerro la puerta y empecé el vídeo.

Me salio primero un hombre, después una mujer y dos tíos. Pero después me salio una niña con el pelo un rubio-castaño y ojos azules. Tenía puesto una gorra de Jake el perro. Tenia unos gafas que era hipster. Ponía que era de america.

-¡Que hipster dios mio, vete al starbucks!- Le digo en plan broma. Ella me puso una cara sonriente. Yo no entendia porque se reía, no entiende nada de lo que digo.

-¡Ni en broma Rubius!- Me contesto quitándose las gafas. Me quede un poco sorprendido porque me creía que no sabía español.

-¿T-Tu sabes quien soy?- Le pregunté un poco sorprendido.

-¡Claro, casi media españa te conoce Ruben!- Me contesto con una sonrisa. Rasque la cabeza avergonzado.

-Ah, es verdad- le conteste un poco avergonzado. La chica se rio y yo me quede como un imbecil.

-Nunca he conocido a un youtuber que no sea yo misma- me dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-¿Como te llamas?- Pregunte.

-Yo me llamo Raquel- me contestó. No es un nombre tonto, empieza por R igual que el mio.

-¿Y tu eres youtuber?- Pregunte.

-Si pero con solo 10 suscriptores, ¿eso vale no?- Me contesto un poco confusa.

-Si- le conteste con una risa.

Raquel y yo nos llevamos casi dos horas hablando sobre los pokemons, GTA, Catherine, Minecraft y un poco sobre mis vídeos y los suyos. Me dijo como se llamaba en youtube. Por lo visto se llama 'SoloSoyUnaRubia' suena un poco como el mio pero no me importa. De repente entro Mangel y Isabel.

-¿¡Que' pasah Rubiuh?!- Exclamó Mangel al entrar. Yo le mire y mis ojos se pusieron como platos.

-¡Sigue haciendo su video! ¡Vamos a interrumpir!- dijo Isabel intentando interruptir aunque no estuviera grabando ya que estaba hablando en serio.

-¿Quien es?- Pregunto Raquel intentando mirar.

-Es Mangel y su novia- le conteste mirando a Mangel haciendo un gesto para que salgan. Al final salieron.

-¿Mangel tiene novia?- pregunta Raquel intentando todavía mirar quien estaba detrás mía.

-¡Si, que pesado esta!- dije con una cara de agobiado.

-¡Dimelo a mi, mi mejor amiga dice que tiene novio pero nunca me ha dicho como se llama!- me dice Raquel poniendo una mano en la frente y dando un suspiro.

Raquel miro su reloj.

-Uuui, me tengo que ir- me dice con un ceño en la cara.

Puse una cara de triste, es la única chica que le gusta los Pokemon, GTA, Catherine, y Minecraft, las otras piensa que son tontos, o son muy antiguos, tengo que saber donde vive porque podemos quedar para hacer un vídeo ya que es youtuber.

-¿Y tu en que cuidad vives?- Pregunté. ¿Sere tonto? Voy a parecer un stalkers de eso en internet.

-En Madrid- me contesto y después apagó el ordenador. Me quede boquiabierto. ¡Vive en la misma cuidad que yo y nunca la he visto! Escucho unos pasos en el pasillo y fue el momento que Mangel entro otra vez:

-¡Tio! Isabel me vah presentah a su familiah!- me dice saltando en mi cama. Di una vuelta con mi silla. -No me importa tio, lo que me importa es que por fin hay una chica que le gusta los videos juegos!-Le digo contento.

-Bueno, me voy a la camah-me dice Mangel estrechando. Se fue de mi cuarto y se fue a la cama. Yo me quede mirando al twitter y facebook intentando buscar a Raquel. Pero no me salia, seria porque no es muy famosa.


End file.
